greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Great Aerial Battle of Tordas
The Great Aerial Battle of Tordas is the name given to the First Multiverse War air campaign waged by the Alliance of Nations, Axis of Empires, Coalition of Independent States, The Republic of Ustio, The Protectorate of Menoth, Eldar Craftworlds, Kreisau Circle, Artemis Global Security and the Drakh during the summer and autumn. The Great Aerial Battle of Tordas was the second major campaign to be fought entirely by air forces, and was also the largest and most sustained aerial bombing and ground attack campaign to that date. Their objectives was to gain air superiority over the eight factions, ground attack to each faction's airfields, bases and infrastructure and naval attack on each faction's naval forces. Many aces participated here in this battle. The war ended in a victory for the Alliance of Nations thanks to the best 2 well-known ace pilots, the other factions were then forced to leave with over 20 million aircraft destroyed and 40 million personal killed by the end of the conflict total killed for all factions. Proposes for the Conflict Alliance of Nations Axis of Empires Coalition of Independent States Eldar Protectorate of Menoth Kreisau Circle Artemis Global Security Drakh Republic of Ustio People involved Alliance of Nations * Henry Landry * Giles Price * Jeffrey Sinclair * Garik Loran * Jeff Moreau * Cameron Mitchell * Jon Vander * Kara Thrace * Sera (Ou'hjik) * Jim Raynor * Falstad Wildhammer * Kara Sloan * Mobius One * Warren Keffer * Wedge Antilles * Shalla Nelprin * Lara Notsil * Fox McCloud * Falco Lombardi * Krystal * Slippy Toad * Peppy Hare * Jek Tono Porkins * Wes Janson * Hans Grimm * Kei Nagase * Trigger * Clown * Knocker * Brownie * Count * Champ * Tabloid * High Roller * Full Band * Lanza * Jaeger * Skald * Huxian * Wiseman * Avril Mead Axis of Empires * Cassiopeia Du Couteau * Zhana Agonskaya * Kael'thas Sunstrider * Ciri * Artemis Zin * Rosa Cossette D'Elise * Mihaly A. Shilage * Maarek Stele * Vera Belova * Maksim Valivov * Gunther Rall * Erik Hartmann * Adolf Galland * Vazus Mandrake * Kob Mondray * Landin Thyte * Turr Phennir * Yellow 13 Coalition of Independent States * Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka * G'Kar * Na'Toth * Ta'Lon * Silri * Khan Noonien Singh * Valky'r Agatha * Unknown Ork Pilot #1 * Unknown Ork Pilot #2 * Unknown Forsaken Pilot #1 * Unknown Forsaken Pilot #2 Eldar * Farseer Idranel * Farseer Taldeer * Yriel * Eldrad Ulthean * Macha * Prince Yriel * Maugan Ra * Jain Zar * Lllic Nightspear Protectorate of Menoth * Feora, Priestess of the Flame * Thyra * Reznik * Kreoss * Thyra * Dartan Vilmon * Tristan Durant Kreisau Circle * Erik Engle * Karl Villigut * Caroline Becker * Hans Schmidt * Kessler Artemis Global Security * Adrian DeWinter * Colonel Bruce * Major Talbot * Dragon Two-Six * David Crenshaw * Casper * Talon * Myrmidon Drakh Empire * Counsellor L'shan * Shiv'kala * Drak'hul Republic of Ustio * Rainer Altman * Larry Foulke * Patrick James Beckett * Cipher Category:Battles Category:Great Aerial Battle of Tordas